


Hope Rising

by KlockWork_Proxy



Series: Safe Haven Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Chaos, Crime Fighting, Fighting, Glyph Mage, Mages, Magic, Mild Blood, POV First Person, Terrorizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Kirai can't remember who she is and why she has instincts to jump into a dangerous battle when she knows better. She could die or worse the battle will destroy the whole city of safe Haven.But as the enemy appears, two figures appear to protect the city. Who could they be? Why are they doing it?Read to find out what happens to Kirai and the two mysterious protectors!
Series: Safe Haven Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971343





	Hope Rising

I watched with wide blue-grey eyes as the box-like flying robot flew high above my head. The sound was soft but it was clear that it was built to be soft and quiet but why? Why I’d never seen such a strange thing yet it felt comforting. Like something had drawn me towards it. No, not to the robot. The city that I was now standing in. A city called ‘Safe Haven’.

“You seem to know a lot about this place for your first time here.” A slight robot voice called from behind me, drawing my attention to the character that holds the voice. The man felt safe and comforting even if he was a complete stranger. 

His eyes were covered by deep red goggles but I could still tell how his face looked. Pale white eyes were hidden yet his scars along his face showed that he was blind. But how could he see? I asked that question as I looked over his thin but muscular build. His hair was charcoal yet it held white streaks in it that stood out from his dark clothes. 

A dark, slightly baggy hoodie fell over his chest and his arm yet you could clearly see his right arm was robotic. Yet my attention drifted to his dark ripped jeans. Through the rips, his legs were also robotic. It was quite strange to me. Why would someone want to have robotic parts? What caused him to have those? 

“Quite the curious one, huh?” The dark man said, his eyebrow rose in question as he placed his red goggles to the top of his head. I didn’t understand why he needed goggles if he couldn’t see. It seemed rather useless to me. 

“Welcome to Safe Haven City. I’m Urbi of Vennalia.” Urbi spoke holding his robotic arm to me. Panic seemed to wash over me even if I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me. Was there something wrong with me?

“Kirai,” I stated simply giving him a bow rather than take his metal hand. It was confusing as to why I didn’t want to take his hand. It was obvious that I had done it plenty of times before but when? I glanced up at him with a grey-blue eye to see him return his hand to his side and bow back to me. It was strange how a blind man could tell I was bowing. 

“Kirai of…?” Urbi asked, returning to his upright position. I followed and stood straight as well. It was like he was in my mind, seeing how I thought and moved. Telling when I wanted to stand or not. I watched for a moment, thinking of how to answer. I wasn’t quite sure where I was but I simply said the first thing that came to mind.

“Kirai of Zillia,” I stated, some sadness seemed to wash over me but it was followed by confusion. Why would I be sad about saying that? Had something happened there that I did not know about?

“Zillia…” He whispered to himself as worry washed over me. Did he know what happened? Was he aware of the events of Zillia? My mind wandered softly with confusing thoughts that made it difficult to think for myself. It was almost like my mind and my consciousness were fighting against each other for a reason I did not know. 

“Well, Kirai of Zillia. In about a few minutes we will be under attack so I suggest getting to a safe spot and quickly.” The blind man explained, drawing his goggles over his face. An attack? My body seemed to tense at the thought of that but not tension-filled with fear but the tension of battle. The urge to fight and urge to help. But I did not listen to myself and followed the blind man’s words. 

* * *

I wasn’t quite sure where I was going. The streets were empty but everything, even the sound, was hollow like. No one was around. There was no sound of happy people or the sound of animals chatting with each other. The street only held an eerie silence. 

The silence was quick to disappear as a large explosion went off far from my right. It surprised me more than scaring me but I watched with wide grey-blue eyes as thick black smoke lifted into the sky. I could hear faint sounds that were obviously coming from the thick smoke. 

I wasn’t quite sure what came over me but rather than listening to the blind man’s words, my feet were carrying me to the danger. It wasn’t like me to jump into action but something deep down wanted me to go there. I wanted to help this beast that hid inside me but I wasn’t sure if running toward danger was okay. If this beast wanted to go there, I was going to try and help it. 

But as I ran with the wind rushing against me, I felt the beast grow. It was almost like a flame that wanted to grow and feast more. I could feel it wanting to grow but how was I supposed to do that? A flame can’t be so easy to grow as it is to be put out. 

I huffed as my focus turned to in front of me as I could see movement from the closing smoke. Sure, I was willing to run toward danger but I wasn’t expecting the sight I saw in front of me as I slowed to a stop. 

A tall, thin man was standing high on a rubble mountain. The thick smoke rose behind him as a dangerous, evil smirk was placed over his tightly tanned skin. It was clear he was the bad guy.

His hair was long, pure white but his eyes showed nothing but darkness. It was like his eyes were a dark star and consumed all light that entered them. Even if his face, hair, and eyes were unnatural, his clothes said he was just a normal person. He wore heavy combat boots that held up to thick jeans and the jean reached up to his bare torso. A black, unzipped hoodie rested over him but that didn’t stop me from noticing the symbols that moved and gleamed on his chest. It was obvious he was using a symbol that was making him stronger. 

Even if he had a symbol to assist him, it was clear as day to me that he wasn’t as strong as he thought he was. He stood proud like a god but he was no god. 

“Safe Haven City! Prepare for your new god!” The evil shouted, his voice booming across the city from one edge to the other. I could feel my body tense once again as I opened my hand that was beside me. It felt like feathers were laced around my hand as I closed my hand around a stiff but comforting handle. 

I moved behind a building, inside a small alleyway. My blue-grey eyes wandered to the fitting handle in my hand to see nothing but a sword. 

The sword gleamed against the light, a soft silver across its blade. Symbols like the evils were edged into the blade but I didn’t seem to know them. I watched closely as my eyes traveled to the handle. The handle was cut off from the blade by a darker metal with more symbols edged into it. 

“Upon using the sword of battle, one shall never forget a step as hope swirl,” I whispered, reading the text out loud to myself. The sword grew more comforting as my eyes swept over it from its brown leather handle to the tip of its blade. 

“That’s right. You are mine.” I said looking up and away from the blade. It was my sword but why did I need a sword? Was I a warrior of some sort? 

I questioned those thoughts while peeking out from my hiding spot to the evil. He walked proudly around, beating his chest with pride. It reminded me of a gorilla beating their chest to warn others or something. 

“Come out you proclaimed protectors! Don’t be such cowards!” The evil shouted to the buildings around him, his form relaxed but stiff. I made note of that as I watched him closely, studying him. He seemed to be not as strong as he’s putting off but it seems he’s not the fighter. A fighter wouldn’t be stiff and know to fight rather than bark. My attention drew away from him seeing movement from another alley across the street from myself. 

My blue-grey eyes met red goggles that hid pale eyes. It was the blind man from before, Urbi. My breath went quiet as he watched me, his eyes wide with confusion and fear. Was he scared I was here or was it because I held a sword?

It felt like ages, staring at each other. His eyes grew narrow upon staring at me as my eyes remained wide with curiosity. Could he see me? What was he doing here? 

“As you wish!” The blind man shouted, leaving his spot from the alleyway, his attention no longer on me. I could feel my chest lighten with some kind of feeling that made the flame grow faintly. I wasn’t sure what the feeling was but I felt stronger, faster. My blue-grey eyes watched him widely.

The blind man stopped in the middle of the street, his back to myself but I could tell by his stance, he was greater than the evil in front of him. The evil and the blind man stared at each other but the evil’s smirk grew. My eyes narrowed on the evil, feeling the emotion grow along with its flame.

“Ah! Urbi of the Oracle! They only sent one? One against a god?!?” The evil shouted to the blind man, but the blind man did not move as the wind blew past him. Another figure from another alleyway stepped out of the shadows and joined beside him as I could feel my chest flutter with some emotion. 

The girl that stood beside the blind man was much different than him. She stood shorter than the man beside her. Her hair was golden brown and was tied into a soft ponytail that swayed behind her. The tied golden brown hair reaching to her shoulders. Her body covered in a tight fighting outfit that was shades of the ocean, and yin and yang. Black boots covering her feet in a nice shine. 

I watched the two standing next to each other closely. They seemed to have the same position and figure. Were they siblings? As if the evil red my mind, the devil spoke. 

“Ah, Urbi and Mag. The twins of the Oracle.” The evil exclaimed with glee. It made me feel uneasy that they knew the two twins. But a question arose that they looked nothing alike, so how were they, siblings? My grey-blue eyes narrowed on the blind man. I was sure he had dyed his hair.

“Enough, Harpi. Leave this city before I kick you out!” Urbi snarled, his sister resting a hand on his shoulder in a calm manner which did calm the blind man. The sky-colored girl stepped forward, taking a staff from its place on her back and pointing at the evil threateningly. The staff a cool grey melted with her outfit well, I noted while watching from the darkness of the alleyway.

“He is correct though. You need to leave.” The once bright girl said darkly, her grip on her trusted staff growing with an emotion I did not know. But seeing the two stand up against the evil made me worry slightly. I knew they would not be able to do enough damage to the evil being in front of them but it wasn’t going to stop them.

“Never. This is my city now!” The evil screamed as he rushed toward the twin yin yang twins as they jumped to action. 

The staff welding girl stepped in front of her blind brother and swung her staff to make a barrier of shining magic that the evil burst against. The barrier gleamed against the evil as he continued to attack the front of it, his body stiff and filled with hidden rage. 

The blind man behind his sister jumped into action. He rushed out from behind the bright girl and around the barrier to the side of the evil. His hidden eyes gleamed with focus as he drew two duel pistols from the hilts on his upper thighs. They gleamed a dark gray as he shot bullets into the side of the evil.

Though it was a clever attempt, the bullets seemed to only deflect off the evil as his head turned toward the blind man. A devilish smile grew on the evil’s face as he began to stalk toward the blind man. 

I could see the blind man’s body tense with panic. My body tensed as well as my grip tightened around my sword. It was clear that if these two took a good hit from this evil, they would be down for a long time. Upon thinking that I could feel myself stand and glare at the evil. The flame in my chest grew but I didn’t think it was anger. 

“Come here, Urbi!” The evil shouted rushing at the blind man throwing a rough punch at him but was caught back as a rope caught his wrist and held his fist back. 

From behind, the bright girl grunted as her boots were dug into the ground as she held one end of a thick whip in her hands. She fought against the strength of the evil man. 

“Step away from my brother!” The girl shouted as she began to drag the evil back by the wrist which surprised me. I knew these two were strong but I didn’t think they were that strong. Especially Mag since she seemed to be more of a defense person rather than her brother, who seemed more on the offense. 

I noted that and continued to watch the twins share attacks, block attacks, and work together. It was almost like they shared a mind or something because they didn’t speak or give side looks to show what they were planning. They weaved attacks and blocks together while keeping their attention on the evil that was slowly growing with anger. 

“Stop it already!!!” The evil screeched before reaching for the bright girl. But the blind man reached her first and pulled her out of the way but wasn’t fast enough to escape himself as his robotic arm was grabbed by the evil.

“Bow down!” The evil hissed before slamming the blind man into the ground. I could hear a crack in the midst of the evil’s punches that were aimed at the blind man. It was clear as day that the blind man wasn’t able to block and grew more injured with every punch. 

A sinking feeling set in my stomach feeling as though I was a rock sinking to the bottom of a dark ocean. Like a bird being shot through the air. I still watched in horror as the evil didn’t stop for a moment of mercy toward the blind man. 

My attention moved to the once bright girl as she rushed to the evil and her brother, summoning a barrier in front of herself. Its gleam was dulling as I noted they were getting tired while the evil was still alive and rushing with energy. 

I knew they weren’t going to make it from the start but why do they still continue? I assumed this was their home so they would die protecting it but weren’t they worried at all about dying? Life was such a precious thing. 

My blue-grey eyes drifted to watch the once bright girl stop the evil with her barrier and cradle her damaged brother in her eyes. Her once light blue eyes were filled with happiness not depleted with sadness. I watched as hot tears began to streak down her face toward her injured brother but she didn’t take down her barrier and didn’t speak or move. 

The evil howled with laughter before slamming his fists into the dulling barrier. I noted how tired the girl looked and how her once bright barrier stood with dullness and began to break with the evil’s rough punches. But even though she still had the energy she could use to get away, she sat there mourning that her brother be okay.

I knew they weren’t going to make it and yet I still stood there unmoving from my spot. What was I waiting for? Was there something I was waiting for? My eyes narrowed as I could feel the flame remain burning but didn’t seem to grow or shrink. Was the flame holding me back? 

“Zita! Zita help us!” The once bright girl cried out, looking to the smoke-filled sky. The flame suddenly burst in an explosion of emotion and energy. The energy that made me feel like I could go days without stopping a fight but I knew well that was the case. This was limited power and I was going to use it to help the twins win this. 

My feet moved quickly as I raced to the evil and the twin that was putting the rest of her energy into the breaking barrier that was on its last limbs. I could feel the energy rush through me as everything seemed to slow down. 

The evil’s smile stained his face as with one last punch, the barrier broke and disappeared through the air. Mag, the once bright girl, looked up to the evil with sad, scared, and worried blue eyes watching the evil with horror as he rose his fists to the sky. Blue fearful eyes met dark insane eyes as they both thought they knew what would happen. 

I saw the evil throw his fist down with great speeds and power but he wasn’t fast enough this time. Reaching forward, I held my sword up in a defensive stance and his fist crashed down upon my sword. Air whipped around the evil and me as I looked up into the dark pools in his face. His eyes shone with confusion and anger as he met calm blue-grey ones. 

Letting my body move on its own and moving my strength to my legs, I kicked the evil hard into the chest sending him back. The evil was quick to recover and gaze at me on hands and knees with angry eyes. 

He wasn’t my first objective as I turned to the fallen man and the once bright girl. My calm blue-grey pools met sky blue eyes as I stared down at the girl that held her brother close to her chest. Her eyes swirled with so many questions and looked from mine for answers but none were found. 

“Get to safety. I’ll take care of this evil,” I demanded, my voice holding power and seriousness through it. It wasn’t strange to hear my voice but it didn’t sound like my own at the moment. Like someone else had taken my voice and was using it as their own but I didn’t care as I held my hand out to the two in front of me. 

My hand felt lighter as magic flowed out of them and a glowing symbol appeared in front of it. No, not a symbol, I corrected myself. A glyph, I noted as the glyph I made began to heal the fallen twin.

The bright girl smiled with relief before looking at me directly. Her once relieved smile turned to a determined one as I could see her eyes flicker with the same flame that was helping me. It made my own growth as I could feel more energy rushing through my veins. 

“Give him hell.” The bright girl snarled, her eyes never leaving my own. Upon hearing that, I couldn’t help but match her determined smile. With a simple nod, I drew my attention back to the evil that stood hunched over. 

The evil began to slowly cackle with insanity. It was obvious what kind of boost he was using and it had to be the most dangerous I knew. 

A glyph boost. Using it on oneself will make the user go into an infinity loop where the boost rises their magic but also deletes it at the same time. Though it usually causes the user to gain more energy than lose and causes the user to gain too much energy they could hold. Cutting the glyph from the user can cause many problems based on how far they’ve gone. Based on what I could tell, he would die if I cut the glyph but that was probably the only way to end his suffering. 

I could feel my stomach sink again knowing I couldn’t help this man and save him but it was the only way. He would just be in more and more pain as time went on as he absorbed more and more energy. 

A soft sigh left my lips as I held my sword out to him, ready for the attack as he continued to cackle with insanity. He hunched upward as he looked at him, his eyes no longer showing rage or insanity but pleading for help. I could feel the pit in my stomach grow as he began to stalk toward me like a predator ready to pounce on an innocent prey. 

“I’m sorry that there is no way to save you,” I spoke softly to the evil that grew closer yet closer. His eyes grew saddened before they became blank with apathy. There was no saving him. It was either kill him swiftly now or have him die a slow, lonely, and painful death. And it was up to him to decide. 

His movements paused about a few inches in front of me and I allowed my gaze to meet his dark pools. Even though we each had a perfect time to strike, we didn’t. I knew he wouldn’t attack me as much as I wouldn’t attack him. Not like I wanted to attack him anyway. 

“Help…” He whimpered, his voice no longer loud and booming but quiet and scared. I felt the pit in my stomach drop again as I watched him. His eyes remained empty with apathy but his movements were stained with anger and rage. At that moment, I made my decision. I didn’t care if it would kill me or anything but I was going to save him. At that thought, the flame inside me grew ablaze, stronger than before as energy coursed through me again. 

He let out a raging terrifying scream as the battle began. 

* * *

The evil was the first to attack, sending a sharp jab punch toward me but I dodged with ease. I was still unsure how I knew how to fight but I was glad as my body carried me away from the evil and faced toward him. The blade in my hand seemed lighter as I glanced down at it. A symbol gleamed with a soft yellow color that made my mind at ease. My body continued to move on its own as I raised my sword to the dark sky above. 

“Thor give me your strength!” I shouted as a deep and dangerous storm cloud drifted in quickly and above the city of Safe Haven. Thunder rumbled through the darkened sky as I could feel the lightning through the air. 

And with a mighty swing from my sword, I pointed its tip towards the evil while it began to charge at me. Almost like a bull seeing the red of someone’s cloak that flicked through the air in a teasing motion. 

He didn’t have much time as lightning crashed down upon him making him let out a scream of immense pain. I cringed internally hearing the man’s voice break from screaming as the pain was too much for him. It was a good thing I lowered my sword as the lightning stopped before thunder clashed through the clouds above before fading into the bright smoke-filled sky. 

The evil panted as I began my short journey to him. It wasn’t like me to be this clumsy but I had to stop this fight before it got too out of hand or before I ran out of energy. 

“I apologize, Evil. But this loop you are in needs to end so please fight what’s inside you so I can help you quicker.” I explained, moving my sword behind myself so he couldn’t see it and make him angry. He did not speak back though, his body hunched over as he tried to regain his air. Or was he truly dying and the loop was broken? I could feel the flame spark happily at that idea but that wasn’t that case.

I wasn’t quite sure what had happened but I could guess. He rose to his feet with great speed and took me in his hand tightly. The evil slammed my back hard against the ground almost like what he did with the injured blind man. His body sparked at the electricity gave him more strength than before. 

His fist raised to the sky above him, ready to bash me into the ground just like Urbi but I wasn’t going to give up that soon. 

My movements became confused as I tossed my sword away catching the evil above me off ground. His dark eyes followed the blade as it clanged to the ground not too far away.

I could feel my eyes begin to hurt as I jumped to my feet, flipping over the edge of the crater he made smashing me into the ground. My eyes wandered to him and over his form as I saw a symbol glowing through the sleeve of his hoodie. It clicked that I was using an ability that allowed me to see what symbol he was using because the rest were dummies. Fakes. 

I widen my stance, pulling my hands together in front of myself before drawing it back to my side. An energy ball formed brightly in my hand as I began to spark with energy as I fueled the growing energy ball.

I wasn’t planning on destroying him completely or hitting him directly with the energy beam I was charging but I needed it to be strong enough to cut through limbs and a glyph with no end. 

His dark pools were now on me as I greeted my teeth hard. I could feel my hands begin to burn as the energy ball in my hands began to grow far more than I thought. But that still didn’t stop me from putting more energy into it because I knew it needed more.

“Nothing will stop me!” The evil shouted, charging at me once again like a bull that couldn’t help but charge with anger. His eyes shone with fear but his body movements were fueled with rage as I could see the glyph push more energy into his broken body. 

To be honest, I didn’t want to hurt him. He seemed like a kind man with a bright future but evil corrupted and twisted his body with anger and evil. No, he was not evil. His name was Harpi.

The flame in my chest grew as my now burning eyes gleamed to the evil in front of myself as he raised his glyphed hand high into the air. I, on the other hand, crouched and looked up at the man, my hair turning a pure white with burning energy raising off myself in waves of golden. The energy alone started to overwhelm him as he stumbled to lower his hand and break away but it was too late. 

Letting out a raging war cry, I moved my hands forward together, firing the burning beam at his glyphed arm. A terrible and pained scream left his lips. It lasted a few seconds before I canceled the beam of pure energy and looked to the man. 

The man sobbed as blood poured from his now missing arm. The blood was a thick and deep red that stained his body and the ground below him. It was pouring as much as his eyes were shedding tears, his once dark eyes now filled life and were a dull emerald green. 

A sigh of relief left my lips as I crouched beside him and held him close like how the bright girl held her injured brother, but my hands found their way to each side of his face. His green eyes tightened with fear that he was going to die by my hands but that wasn’t the case.

I allowed the rest of my energy flow from myself to the weakened, dying man I held. The energy healing his cut off arm so the bleeding stopped but I could do nothing to get it back for him. His once heavy breaths became calm as I watched his emerald eyes flutter open. A small hopeful smile was placed on his lips and my own smile was quick to follow.

“Thank you.” He sighed, his voice visibly raspy and filled with tiredness. I could say the same about my voice but no words could be found through my vast, open mind. So all I did was smile down at the man. No, not a man, I corrected myself. This was Harpi. The true one. 

The fire in my chest quickly left within seconds as I could see my hair turn to its original soft brown and the energy left my body. My body felt like lead suddenly as I struggled to fight off the growing darkness that wrapped around my head but it was fruitless. 

“You are welcome,” I whispered to Harpi below me before I couldn't fight the darkness anymore, my mind sinking into darkness and my body falling to the hard cement ground below me. 

It felt like this had happened before yet it was uncomfortable to suddenly be seated in darkness as my mind slowly swirled with images and thoughts. Though the blurred images were comforting the darkness was never-ending. 

Another soft sigh left my lips before I closed my blue-gray eyes and let them rest until morning.

* * *

I stirred from my slumber, body heavy. Everything felt sore and in pain as a soft groan pushed past my lips. I wanted water and to sit up but it was clear I wasn’t going to get it. 

My ears strained as the silence around me offered nothing. It wasn’t like me to go searching for noise since I enjoyed the darkness but I needed to know someone was around so I could feel at least a bit safer. But I was met with nothing but silence. 

I closed my eyes as the silence grew. It wasn’t like me to think this was bad but the silence was overwhelming for some reason. My breath remained calm along with my heavy body. 

“Guys! She’s awake!” A familiar voice called from down the fall as I began to hear footsteps. I forced my eyes open as more footsteps were quick to follow the familiar voice. My mind wandered how I knew the voice until it was snapped out of its thoughts by a blurry face entering. 

My blue-grey eyes blink, trying to adjust and focus on the face but I remembered I didn’t have my glasses on. I sighed in defeat and slowly began to try and sit up, trying to fight against my lead body. 

A pair of warm hands helped me up before I tried to look at the other people in the room. I didn’t really like touching that much but I didn’t seem to mind, wondering how the faces around me were. 

“You okay, ma’am?” The familiar voice asked from beside me. She must’ve helped me up even if it was slow and painful. I shook my head lightly to her question. To be honest, I felt tired and sick. Weak even. It didn’t help that I couldn’t see the many faces in front of me. 

This wasn’t going to be good…

Was it?  
  



End file.
